1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a light fixture, and more particularly to a light fixture for use with solid state light emitters, e.g., light emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of Related Art
LED lamp, a solid-state lighting, utilizes LEDs as a source of illumination, providing advantages such as resistance to shock and nearly limitless lifetime under specific conditions. Thus, LED lamps present a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
However, the light rays emitted by a conventional LED lamp without optical treatment are very glaring and are not suitable for illumination.
What is need therefore is an LED lamp which can overcome the above limitations.